


Coffee Is Great In The Winter

by RandomHyuuga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Mild Language, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHyuuga/pseuds/RandomHyuuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara is staying in Konoha for the winter! GaaHina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Is Great In The Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto.

It was December and love was in the air. Almost everywhere in Konohagakure, couples were holding hands, hugging, kissing, and snuggling next to each other to stay warm during the winter snowfall. It seemed like everyone in the entire village was paired with somebody. Everyone except Gaara.

Naruto had asked Gaara to stay in Konoha during the winter holidays. He wanted his fellow jinchuuriki to finally see snow through his own eyes, and not through pictures. Well, he was there now, and he was not liking what he was seeing.

"Oh honey, that was so sweet of you to hold the door open for me!"

"Anything for you, cupcake!"

"Oh my god, I love you so much!"

Gaara did not mind love in general, but the concept of falling in love seemed annoying, creepy, and disturbing to him. 'What's the point of having a girlfriend? I'd probably end up strangling her if she acted like any of these airheads.'

"GAARA!"

Gaara turned around and saw Naruto running up to him. Naruto stopped a foot in front of his friend with a goofy grin on his face. "What is it, Naruto?" he asked.

"Guess what?" the blond asked excitedly. Before Gaara even opened his mouth, Naruto yelled, "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Gaara was taken aback. He didn't think that his friend would do something as stupid as fall in love with someone. "Who is your girlfriend?"

Naruto just grinned and said, "I'll describe her to you, and you can try to guess, okay?"

Gaara nodded. He knew that he would never be able to guess what girl he was describing. He didn't live here. Either way, he decided to humor his friend. "Okay," he said.

Naruto smiled. "Okay! Let's see… She's really smart and really funny. She's an awesome ninja…"

Gaara was becoming impatient. The only thing Naruto described was the girl's personality. He could not see any difference between the personalities of the girls in Konoha. Well, maybe between the violent and peaceful ones.

\---

"Neji-nii-san! Where are you?" Hinata asked, giggling. After missions, Neji was usually too tired to argue, so Hinata used that to her advantage. She forced him to play hide-and-seek with her.

"I'm hiding, Hinata-sama," he replied quietly. After talking, he quickly moved into a new spot. He did not want his cousin to find him because he answered her question.

"Neji-nii-san! You can't hide forever!"

Neji sighed. He always wondered why she wasn't shy around him. Whenever he asked, she would change the subject. He saw his cousin standing in the middle of the training grounds at their estate. He was hiding in a tree so he could make sure that she didn't activate her Byakugan. He couldn't imagine her cheating, but it was just a precaution.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga-san. Your presence is requested by Hokage-sama."

Neji turned around. An ANBU black ops member was standing behind him. "I understand," he responded.

Hinata spotted the ANBU and immediately knew that her cousin would be up there, too. "I see you, Neji-nii-san!" she called up to him.

Neji twitched. 'Damn! She found me! Oh well, it's better than leaving without telling her. She would keep looking for me for hours, days even!' He sighed and jumped out of the tree. She was happily running towards him. "I have to go now, Hinata-sama," he said to her.

Hinata stopped. "You do?" she asked sadly. Neji nodded. Hinata smiled. "That's okay. I can find someone else to play with." Neji saw through her smile. It didn't look happy at all to him.

Neji wanted to say something, but the ANBU was starting to look impatient. So he walked over to Hinata, patted her head, and walked away with the ANBU. She stood there in shock until she heard him say, "Maybe we can play again when my mission's finished."

Hinata's eyes widened and her face broke out in a smile. "Okay!" she yelled back happily.

\---

Gaara sighed. Naruto was not getting any more specific. "Oh! And she likes to cuddle with me!" Naruto shouted happily.

Gaara twitched. This was the last straw! He refused to listen to this nauseating description any longer. "Naruto, I forgot that I have to go meet with the Hokage about living here for a little while," he said.

Naruto smiled and said, "Okay! I'm really glad that you're staying here!" Just then, his phone started ringing. "Oh! This is my girlfriend! I have to go!" He started running but soon stopped. He turned and said, "Let me know if you figure out who it is!"

Gaara nodded and Naruto grinned. He then continued on his way. Gaara sighed and walked slowly to the Hokage tower. He was exhausted. 'Hmm, Hokage-sama didn't tell me when she wanted to see me. I guess a little detour couldn't hurt,' he thought.

\---

Hinata smiled as she walked through the village. After Neji left, she decided to look for her teammates. They told her that they were going to be working in a café today as part of their training. When she asked what they were training for, they told her that they could not tell her.

"BAKA! That's not how you make black coffee!"

Hinata abruptly stopped. The shouting was coming from inside the café her teammates were working in. 'I wonder who's shouting…'

"Oi! It's not my fault I added dirt in the coffee!"

'But that would be Kiba-kun shouting now… I'm guessing the other person is his boss.'

"Why would you put dirt in coffee in the first place!"

"Dude, that shit tastes like dirt anyways! Why not add the real thing? It might make it taste better…"

Hinata sighed. "Kiba-kun, you're going to get fired..." she whispered before walking inside.

Gaara was angry. Not only had his coffee been given to him by an obnoxiously dressed person in a smelly jacket, but he had also put dirt in it! What kind of messed up person puts dirt in someone's drink? So far, life in Konoha did not seem all that great.

"Kiba-kun!"

Gaara turned to see who had entered the café. It was a girl around his age. She was nervous and kind of clumsy.

Kiba turned to look at her. "Oh! Hey, Hinata!" he said happily.

"What happened in here?" she asked softly.

"I didn't do anything wrong, but this guy," he pointed to his boss, "said that I did."

Gaara felt that it was his turn to say something. "Your weird friend put dirt in my coffee…"

"He did?" Hinata asked alarmed. "Omigosh! I'm so sorry!"

'Huh? Why was she apologizing?' Gaara wondered. She bowed and apologized one more time before picking up his cup and running behind the counter with it. She made him a new cup of coffee, dirt-free, and set it down in front of him.

"I hope this one is more to your liking," she said with a gentle smile.

'We'll see...,' Gaara thought. He slowly brought the cup to his lips and took a tiny sip. It was the most amazing cup of coffee that he had ever drunk in his entire life! That may have sounded like an exaggeration, but not in this case. It did not even burn his tongue like usual. It was perfect. He looked up at the girl from his seat with a look of admiration in his eyes. "You're incredible," he whispered to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I tried writing something new! My writing style seems new as well. This works out nicely! I'll try to update when I can.
> 
> ~RandomHyuuga


End file.
